


Infidelity

by crystalsnowflakes



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Yuffie and Reno are impulsive individuals who make risky decisions despite potential long-term negative consequences. He's second-guessing his engagement, she's forced into an arranged marriage and both feel trapped in a situation with no good solutions.A chance meeting on the rooftop of Seventh Heaven where, for once, they aren't at each other's throats, changes everything.[Revised September 2020]
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900996
Comments: 32
Kudos: 16





	1. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno took a deep breath in before he replied, “Teef wants kids right after we get married.”
> 
> Yuffie tilted her head inquisitively, “You don’t wanna?”
> 
> Reno snorted, “Do I _look_ like father material to you, brat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains infidelity

Yuffie wiped her angry tears away with the back of her hand as she held her fourth handcrafted tooth achingly sweet, extremely potent cocktail in the other. Climbing the stairs two steps at a time, she was relieved to hear the chattering of the crowd at Seventh Heaven disappear gradually behind her. She pushed the roof door entrance almost forcefully, only to  _ almost _ turn around and run back down the stairs at the sight of  _ him. _ But the noisy crowd that she just escaped from convinced her to stay.

“What the hell are you doin’ here, brat?” Reno grunted out as he blew smoke out of his mouth, his cigarette-holding hand picking up the glass of whiskey that was balancing precariously on the railing, his eyes studying the hardly discernible tears at the corner of her eyes.

“Better question is,” Yuffie muttered, grimacing at the smoke as she settled in a spot upwind from him at a far enough distance. “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here, Turkey? It’s kinda your engagement party. Party’s downstairs.” She finished her drink in one big gulp, wincing as she savoured the sweetness burst in her mouth and the brief burning sensation down her throat. Placing her empty glass on the ground with a clink, she sprung up gracefully and balanced herself on the ledge of the roof to face him. She trusted him as far as she could throw him, which probably wasn’t very much, and the last thing she wanted was for him to push her off the ledge and for her to take a tumble down three stories, drunk. She noted with dry bitterness that even with her ass on the ledge, he was  _ still _ a couple inches taller than her.

They had done their hardest to stay away from each other over the years that Reno and Tifa had been together because they somehow managed to rile each other up incessantly, with it always ending up in arguments and the occasional physical fights. She'd been close to slicing his throat with her shuriken and he'd been inches from frying her face off. While Tifa had found it entertaining at the beginning, it grew old fast because all she wanted was two of the closest people in her life to get along, since Cloud had gone off to wherever he had gone. Now that she thought about it, she was so rarely around Tifa whenever Reno showed up that she wasn’t even sure how well the redhead had gotten along with the rest of AVALANCHE. 

Reno took one last puff of his half-smoked cigarette before snubbing it against the railing and throwing it in the cigarette disposal bin that Yuffie noticed was newly installed. “‘Case you didn’t realize, I didn’t know anyone down there,” he scoffed, almost resentfully.

She had realized. 

“Where’s the rest of the Turks?” she asked, mainly out of curiosity and she noted absentmindedly that this was one of the few times they hadn’t quite gone at each other’s throats right away. She wasn’t in the mood and he didn’t look like he wanted to bother either. Initially, she had just wanted a quiet place to think, but she supposed a tamer conversation with the annoying Turk to push away her dark thoughts for the moment worked just as well.

He took another sip of whiskey, his eyes looking far into the distance before he finally answered, “We’re having a private celebration later.”

“Huh,” Yuffie said thoughtfully, scooching a few inches closer while being careful not to tumble backwards to scrutinize the Turk and she found herself frowning at what she saw. “You don’t seem too happy on your engagement party day. Saving your excitement for the after-party?”

Draining his cup, he continued staring out into the darkness of the city. Yuffie knew from experience that there wasn’t anything to look at from the rooftop of Seventh Heaven. She had spent enough evenings staring into the nothingness to collect her own thoughts. Unabashedly, she continued to study him, intrigued, because he was nothing like the confident Reno she had known—he seemed almost uncertain and lost.

He took a deep breath in, his hands running through his own hair before he replied, “Teef wants kids right after we get married.” He shook his head to himself, almost as if he was surprised at his own admission.

She tilted her head inquisitively as she stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. “You don’t wanna?”

Reno snorted and he looked into her eyes. “Do I  _ look _ like father material to you, brat?”

Yuffie’s gaze wandered to his jaw and wondered briefly if he had always had that chiseled jaw or if it was the alcohol fogging her mind before she looked back up to his eyes. She had never realized how his eyes seemed to glow in the dark and she found herself mesmerized by the depth of emotions she saw. Yuffie held the gaze and didn’t back down even when she felt her stomach flip flopping slightly and she snickered loudly to stop her mind from crossing a dangerous line that couldn’t be uncrossed.

“If it makes you better,” she grinned impishly as she spoke, hoping her eyes didn’t betray her thoughts. “I just got a call from Godo. He’s lining up suitors for me as we speak.” She gave a dry, bitter laugh before her eyes misted again. “A loveless marriage for me. Who woulda thought, right? Then I’ll be making tons of babies and I’m pretty sure I’m not mother material either.”

There was something inscrutable in his eyes as his lips pressed thinly against each other and as she continued to stare, she realized it was the same look she saw in her own face in the mirror every single day. He felt _trapped._ _Cornered._

“Oh, shit,” she breathed out, feeling an unexpected knot in her stomach and for the first time, she felt sympathetic towards the man in front of her. “You do...love Teef.” An uncertain pause. “Right?” But she knew the answer the moment the question left her lips. 

And with his lack of response, it seemed like he had known for a long time too. She didn’t know the details of their relationship, having preferred to be kept in the dark. If Tifa had fallen in love with any other man, Yuffie would have pestered her for details until she turned red, but she hadn’t been interested because it was  _ Reno. _ She just thought Tifa had bad taste in men (really, c'mon… Spikey?!) and would get him out of her system, but when weeks turned into months, and months turned into years...

“Oh, shit,” she repeated with a sigh. “Well, wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” She ripped her gaze from his because staring at his eyes made her feel like she was staring into her own soul and it was doing funny things to her stomach. Instead, she looked down at her own twiddling fingers, a small furrowed frown on her face. “Why...Why are you together then?” she asked, then added a small, cutting laugh. “Promise I won’t judge. I’m about to get married to some rich old man twenty years older than me that I’ve never met before. I’m in no position to judge you.”

She wasn’t expecting him to respond. As a matter of fact, she was astonished that they had managed more than ten words without attempting to murder each other. This was uncharted territory for the both of them but it felt oddly…pleasant. 

He breathed out harshly and he looked like he wished he still had his cigarette on him—his nicotine-stained fingers twitched slightly, almost inconspicuously. “Feels like redemption or shit,” he finally answered, shifting his feet a little as he leaned his weight against the railing.

Yuffie blinked in surprise because whatever answer she had expected, it wasn’t that. She'd been expecting some shallow answers about big boobs or a good lay and it was clear to her that he was taking this conversation with  _ her _ seriously. When she looked back at him, she noticed he had shuffled over closer and her eyes felt inadvertently drawn back to his. “For Sector Seven?” she asked, her tone somber, quiet.

Somehow—even though she knew logically it wasn’t—it felt  _ wrong _ bringing up the taboo subject.

His eyes shifted up to hers. “When someone like Tifa falls in love with you and you’re so undeserving, you don’t say no.”

That was a terrible reason to be with someone and from the look on his face, she realized he was well aware of that fact. She thought back to all the times she had seen her friend since being with him and Tifa had  _ seemed  _ happy. That was all that mattered, right? Yuffie gave him a small, sympathetic smile in return. “But you’ll treat her well, right?”

He snickered, but she could tell it didn’t have his usual snark and enthusiasm. “I haven’t slept with anyone else since. That answer your question?”

She couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped her lips before she responded dryly, “I mean, your bar’s pretty low if that’s the case.”

He was staring at her again and his gaze made her feel unusually vulnerable, but she was Yuffie and she was proud and confident so she stared right back even though she wanted to look away. And before she knew it, his body was between her legs and his fingers had pulled her chin up and she wasn’t sure if she was the one who kissed him first or he was the one who initiated. He tasted like smoke and whiskey and she knew it was  _ wrong _ but she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away and she blamed the alcohol for her lowered inhibition. Part of her wished someone would walk through that rooftop door so that they could see what was happening, because if she couldn’t save herself from a loveless marriage, then at least she could save  _ him _ from one.

The soft moan that escaped her own lips sounded foreign to her own ears and she could feel his hard lips on her neck and her collarbone and all she could do was entangle her fingers in his hair, her lips pressing urgent kisses to every inch of skin she could reach. His fingers dug into her hips almost painfully as she ground herself into him and his teeth bit down hard on her collarbone, causing her to hiss in pleasure.

His nimble fingers removed her khaki shorts and underwear in one movement and she could feel the cold concrete of the balcony ledge dig into her ass, but she couldn’t care enough. Without warning, his fingers delved deep inside of her and curled and she arched her back, his other hand lifting her shirt and bra up as his mouth tugged and nipped. She cried out his name over and over again breathily until he sent her over the edge in bliss, her body surrendering to him with a shudder.

She heard him dig out his wallet and curse and she could hear her own tipsy voice letting him know that she was on the pill. The loud thud of his belt hitting the concrete entered through her hazy mind, and she felt him push himself inside of her fully and she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips as her legs wrapped around him tightly. Her brown eyes met his and she couldn’t look away from them as she studied the way they shifted from green to blue before darkening with raw desire. His gaze stayed on her face, his lips curling up slightly in smugness as she gasped everytime he plunged himself into her. And then she brushed her lips against his tenderly before she kissed him hard, muffling her own cries of pleasure. She could feel herself unravelling against him as his thrusts became out of control. With her hands still tangled in his hair and her cheeks pressed tightly against his, she murmured his name a little brokenly against his ear because she knew this was wrong, wrong, wrong and it could  _ never ever  _ happen again no matter how good it felt.

And when she came a second time, this time around him and together, she could swear the earth stopped spinning. 

She could feel his warm uneven breath against her neck and she trailed a few more kisses on his jaw and the tip of his ears. She could hear the roaring sound of both their irregular heartbeats and feel her own blood pumping through her veins as she leaned her body fully into him, completely drained.

The urge to say something—anything—was overwhelming, but she found that there was nothing to say. She knew what she had done, realized what would have happened when their lips had first met and yet, she didn’t pull away. Even so, she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it even though she did feel guilty because this was her  _ best friend’s _ fiancé.

She removed herself from his body slowly, tilting his head down tenderly to look into his muddled gaze—her heart ached at the look in his eyes—and gave him a small drunken lopsided grin before grazing her lips against his. She hoped he understood what it meant.

_ I’m sorry.  _

Hopping down from the ledge, her legs still shaking, she pulled on her underwear and shorts, grimacing a bit at the wetness between her legs before she fixed up her hair and shirt. Giving him one last look over her shoulder, she left. His unreadable eyes didn’t leave hers and she could feel his burning gaze even as she closed the door behind her. The whole time, she felt like her heart was screaming at her to run back up the stairs because she would  _ regret _ leaving him. 

She must have been more wasted than she had thought.

“Yuffie!” She heard the barmaid’s familiar voice call to her and she debated briefly on ignoring her and walking out the bar. But when her warm hand clasped her shoulder, she knew it was too late so she turned around, making sure to slap her usual grin on her face. “Where were you?”

“Hi Teef! Sorry!” She made sure to flash her the small sheepish smile that somehow managed to get her out of trouble all the time. “Had to take a breather on the roof. Godo just called and, well...you know how fun his calls were. Didn’t wanna bum you out, ya know!”

Tifa nodded sympathetically as she knew how harsh the Emperor of Wutai could be. “Did you see Reno up there?”

Her heart lurched so unsuspectedly she almost gasped in surprise before she managed to respond. “Oh yeah.” She tried to keep her voice levelled. “He was taking a smoke. Didya want me to get him?”

“No, no.” Tifa smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears, a tinge of worry in her eyes. “Did he seem okay?”

Yuffie wanted to tell her the truth but found that she couldn’t, didn’t want to betray his trust like that, even though the woman in front of her was her  _ best friend _ and she had just  _ screwed her fiancé _ on the rooftop of her bar. 

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

She shrugged unflappably instead. “He’s the same old asshole as before.” 

Except he wasn’t. Not anymore. Not to  _ her. _

“Yuffie,” Tifa chided her like one would a child. “He means a lot to me, you know…”

And now he meant a lot to Yuffie too, even though she couldn't understand  _ why. _

“I know, Teef,” she responded, a little more glum than her usual self would. “I’m so sorry.” 

And she meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not something I usually write, but it got in my head and wouldn't get out till I got it typed out. What was initially supposed to be a short one-shot came five chapters… Please enjoy!!
> 
> As usual, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!


	2. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been avoidin’ me,” Reno said roughly. “I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ ‘bout that night,” he confessed and she could hear the resignation and shakiness in his voice.
> 
> Yuffie swallowed thickly as she whispered, a little ashamed, “Me neither.”

She didn’t see him for six months after that—she had painstakingly gone through the process of stalking him and getting his work schedule through Reeve’s work email every week. On days she knew he was on the clock, she would take a quick detour to say hi to Tifa before work or invite her out for a quick lunch. She rarely visited the bar at night unless she was absolutely sure he was gone overnight on missions elsewhere. Deep down, she knew Tifa was smart enough and had some suspicion that she had been avoiding the Turk because she used to be there  _ every night _ . But she was sure that Tifa didn’t quite know the real reason and it was better if she didn't really know any better and she was better off that way.

Yuffie knew that if she ever caught sight of him, she wouldn’t be able to look away because she hadn’t been able to stop dreaming about his eyes and his lips and his fingers and  _ him _ since that night on the roof and nobody she had been with since then had made her feel the way  _ he _ had made her feel.

One of Godo’s most promising suitors, Takahiro Sakai, had flown all the way to Edge to court her and had invited her for a dinner date at a posh restaurant. She had been tempted to tell him that she would rather have beer and pizza on a rooftop somewhere, but she could hear her father’s scolding voice in her head because  _ Lady Kisaragi must be ladylike and should not be flouncing around rooftops like a tomboy.  _ So she had, regrettably, dressed up in a little black dress with heels that made her legs look even longer than possible and put on minimal makeup, just enough so that it  _ looked _ like she had put some form of effort into her appearance.

And then after dinner, maybe she could go clubbing and get drunk and slip under someone’s bed sheets so she could try to rid her mind of green eyes and red hair. 

She had insisted they meet at the restaurant because the last thing she wanted was to extend the date and have him walk her home. He was a handsome Wutain man with an angular and tattoo-less face, a tall but not lanky-enough body and Yuffie found him still a little too old even though he was the youngest suitor and her traitorous mind reminded her that he was still two years younger than Reno.

She tried to enjoy herself and found that he had a good sense of humour compared to all the other suitors, though she still wished he was a little more witty and snarky. But as far as suitors got, she had to praise Godo for a job that was somewhat well done because at least he wasn’t fifty and balding. While she cleared her second cup of wine, because honestly, she really needed to be drunk for these dates, she caught a glimpse of  _ them _ by the door and his eyes met hers at the same time—her heart stopped.

“Yuffie!” Tifa smiled, waving, her keen eyes having caught sight of her right off the bat. She turned to ask the host something and before Yuffie knew what was going on, another table had been set up beside theirs and all she could feel was her stomach tightening. “It’s so nice running into you! Hope you don’t mind us intruding!” Tifa elbowed Reno in the side and gave him a firm, warning look.

“Hey,” Reno merely said, a small scowl on his face as he pulled the chair out for Tifa before sitting across her.

Yuffie kept her smile on her face although all she wanted to do was flee but she knew that Tifa  _ thought _ she was doing it for Yuffie’s benefit because she  _ hated _ going on dates with her suitors. 

“Heya Teef! Turkey!" she chirped, her cheerful voice sounding fake to even herself. "This is Takahiro…” she paused slightly, tilting her head as she bit her lip, looking at the handsome dark-haired man.

“I’m courting Lady Kisaragi,” Takahiro said as he sat down in his chair, having stood up when Tifa and Reno had joined their table. “It’s nice meeting Lady Kisaragi’s...friends.”

Yuffie rolled her eyes, making sure to hide it from Takahiro’s gaze and earned a small giggle from Tifa’s lips, before introducing him to the couple. “This is Tifa and Reno.” She couldn’t help the grin from appearing on her face as she noticed Reno’s outfit all the while making sure to avoid looking at his lips and eyes. “Is that a  _ tie?  _ Nyuk, nyuk...”

Reno sneered in response but Tifa tittered next to her as she clutched at Yuffie’s arms. “Doesn’t he look so handsome when he finally wears something that isn’t completely wrinkled?”

She didn’t dare look at the redhead to see if he was handsome or not, but she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shot a small glare Tifa’s way. “Grossness! Don’t make me gag.” 

Tifa’s laugh tinkled throughout the restaurant.

Yuffie found the date a little less boring now that Tifa had taken the reins of socializing, asking Takahiro questions about his work as Yuffie continued to down cups of wine, taking careful measures to not look  _ his _ way. When they finally ordered their main entrées, Yuffie excused herself because she needed a little fresh air to clear her head from the alcohol.

Tifa looked at her, a little concerned, and Yuffie waved her worries away, making sure to throw her a reassuring smile before walking up to the upstairs balcony of the restaurant.

Within minutes, she heard his unexpected footsteps from a distance pausing a few feet off, studying her and she wondered for a few seconds if he was going to turn around and walk away. It was a bad idea for them to be near each other, especially without anyone else around. But he joined her a moment later and she was surprised, although part of her had been secretly longing for it and she cursed that part of herself.

Yuffie glanced sideways at him, noticing with relief that there was at least a respectable distance between them. She couldn’t help but study the way his lanky body leaned relaxingly against the railing and the way his blood-red hair trailed down his freshly-pressed suit. Feeling that familiar lurch in her chest, she blamed the wine for the rush of emotions. “Heya Turkey.” Her voice sounded weak to her own ears and she cringed inwardly.

Reno took out a cigarette from his inner pocket and twirled it around with his fingers but it didn’t look like he had the intention to light it up quite yet. “Hey brat.”

There was a certain peacefulness in the silence between them but she could hear the pounding of her heart through her veins, could feel the blood rushing through her and she knew that she had to leave. Taking a few deep breaths and giving him one last discreet yearning glance, she turned around to walk away only to feel his firm grip on her wrist.

“You’ve been avoidin’ me,” he said roughly, his thumb drawing patterns on her wrist, shooting shivers of pleasure up the back of her neck. “I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ ‘bout that night,” he confessed and she could hear the resignation and shakiness in his voice.

She swallowed thickly, not daring to turn around before she whispered admittedly, a little ashamed. “Me neither.”

He pulled her other wrist towards him, turning her around before tugging her close towards him and he bent down and kissed her with tenderness she didn’t think he possessed. She couldn’t stop her breath from shuddering and she could feel the tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes because this was  _ so, so wrong _ but it felt  _ so, so right. _

Of all the men, why did it have to be  _ him? _

“You’re beautiful tonight, Yuff,” he murmured huskily, and his hands brushed her hair from her face, cupping her cheeks.

Over the years, he had called her a multitude of nicknames just to provoke her and it wasn't the first time he had called her that. But something about the way he said her name tonight broke something inside her and all she wanted to do was to kiss him even though she knew she had obligations to her country and he to  _ her. _ In a fleeting moment of weakness, she used her hands to pull his head down briefly and grazed her lips against his for just a moment.

That was all she would allow herself.

She took half a step back, shaking her head, her eyes moist before shooting him another lopsided smile. “We can’t, Reno. Teef… Takahiro…" She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say; her mind was muddled and so, so, so confused.

“Are you strong enough to pull away? ‘Cause I’m not,” Reno admitted, his voice hoarse, and then he took another step forward and bent his face forward to kiss her again gently and his hands moved down to hold her waist.

All she wanted to do was cry because she had finally found someone whose kisses she couldn’t get enough of, but he could never be  _ hers _ just as she could never be  _ his. _ She pulled away, knowing that she would have to be strong enough for the both of them as she escaped to the washroom to calm down.

When she returned to the table, Reno was already back, smelling like smoke, his hand holding tightly onto Tifa’s and the three of them were chatting as if nothing had happened. She could feel his green eyes on her and she looked away, giving Tifa a confident grin before smiling softly at her suitor, reminding herself that  _ this _ was probably the man she was going to marry.

She could feel his eyes flicker over to hers stealthily throughout the entire evening and she steadfastly looked away, knowing that if she even took a peek, she wouldn't be able to control her own emotions. She didn’t dare drink another sip of wine.

After dinner, Takahiro had offered to walk her home, but she declined because she needed some fresh air after all that drinking. He looked almost disappointed, but he had wrapped his arms around her nonetheless and kissed her—she closed her eyes and pretended they were someone else’s lips and when he finally released his arms, she pulled away, almost awkwardly. Giving him a small wave as Takahiro was joined by his bodyguards, she turned around to say bye to her other two companions.

She debated if she had imagined that brief flash of jealousy in  _ his  _ eyes.

“He seems nice,” Tifa said with a small smile before she added playfully. “Looked like he wanted to follow you home.”

Yuffie could only shrug with a wicked grin. “It wouldn’t be proper courting protocols, ya know?”

Tifa looked at her skeptically before muttering under her breath how Yuffie had most likely broken all the courting rules and Yuffie could only chortle response. Just as Tifa was going to walk away with Reno, who had been unusually quiet and  _ still looking at her, _ Tifa looked at Yuffie, a worried frown on her face. “Where’s your weapon?”

“Teef,” Yuffie responded exasperatedly, “I’m kinda wearing a dress, ya know? It looks ridiculous when I’m also carrying my bigass shuriken. I’ve got my throwing knives and stars though, ‘kay?” She pulled up her dress to flash her the tactical thigh holster where she had stored an arsenal of her weapons and she noticed with morbid satisfaction the way Reno’s eyes darkened with desire. “So don’t worry ‘bout me.” 

“What if you get attacked like last month?” Tifa asked, her hands on her sides, her head tilted sideways.

Yuffie waved her hand breezily, “Great. I hope they off me this time so that I won’t have to get married to Takahiro and pump out babies.” While she would never take the attacks lying down, a grim part of her really hoped they killed her because she wasn’t sure she was going to enjoy the next forty years of her life as Empress.

“Yuffie… You almost  _ died,” _ Tifa muttered unamusedly. "Reeve told me you were bleeding out and was in the hospital for two days."

The ninja snickered, “I’ll be  _ fine, _ mom."

Tifa frowned. “Look, this isn’t ideal, cause the two of you will kill each other—”

_ Oh no. Absolutely not.  _

Yuffie glared at the older woman before grumbling, “No thank  _ you,  _ Teef. You couldn’t pay me enough to get the turkey to guard me.”

“I’m not paying you,” Tifa muttered, just as stubborn as the younger woman before she turned towards her fiancé. “Would you mind, Reno? Could you walk her home?”

“I’m not a dog,” Yuffie grumbled with protest.

Reno’s hands were in his pockets as he leaned up against the wall and Yuffie couldn’t stop her heart from jumping thunderously at the sight. His jaw was clenched when he responded, “Teef, that’s a really bad idea.”

“Reno, please?” Tifa asked, her hands grabbing his as she kissed his jaw sweetly and Yuffie had to look away. “I promised the new hire I would be back to check on him by nine. Just make sure you don’t kill her, cause I still really need her alive for the wedding.”

“Or you know, kill me and put me out of my misery,” Yuffie mumbled, “But seriously, Teef, stop. I can defend myself.”

“Yuffie, this isn’t a debate. Reno, go. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Tifa smiled at him, casting a glare Yuffie’s way. “Stop being so stubborn.”

Reno sighed, his hand running through his hair frustratingly and Yuffie noted with interest that his hands were shaking. His other hand reached inside his pocket before pulling out a set of keys. “Here, Teef. Take my car keys at least. You remember where it’s parked?”

Tifa hummed in agreement before she kissed him again and gave Yuffie a hug. She walked away, turning back around after a few steps before yelling at them to not kill each other.

Yuffie wished she had taken up Takahiro's offer for a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!


	3. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno grabbed her wrist again, "You're spirallin’."
> 
> Yuffie cocked her eyebrow. "Don't give me this lecture. This used to be _you."_
> 
> "This is why I know how you feel. I know how it ends," he muttered.
> 
> "In a marriage with someone you don't love?" she asked spitefully.

As soon as Tifa had turned the corner, Reno sighed and took off his tie, stuffing it into his pocket before he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt and all the buttons on his suit jacket. 

Yuffie looked away, her face blushing begrudgingly, but she couldn’t help the small peal of laughter that escaped her lips. “I can’t believe you wore a tie and buttoned up your shirt.” She looked at the streets and deciding that it was still early and really, it was nowhere near unsafe—not that that ever stopped her—she gave him a way out as she scowled lightly. “You should go. I don't need an escort."

“I didn’t hear ‘bout the attack last month,” he said as he studied her intently and ignored her offer, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Yuffie shrugged idly. “I’d be surprised if you did. I make sure Cat-boy keeps it all hush hush because Godo would flip his shit if he found out. Plus, I’m the next Empress of fricken Wutai. There are political assassination attempts on my life on a monthly basis and if I’m lucky, I get a few a month.” A wicked grin crossed her face. “It keeps me on my toes and makes life a little more interesting.”

"You think ‘bout hiring security?" he asked as he motioned her to start walking and she noticed with interest that he seemed to know where she lived.

_ Stalker. _

She looked backwards at him with a small glare. "Turkey, my whole life has been a string of mostly bad decisions based on how to  _ not _ lose my freedom. I'm already forced to marry some pain in the ass, so the last thing I'm gonna be doing is hiring a bodyguard so I can say bye bye to my freedom even earlier." She rolled her eyes and strode forward, wondering how many people she had to explain that particular point to. "I wasn't kidding," she added, a little more solemnly than she was used to, "I hope they finish the job." She shot him a weak grin, feeling the same pit in her stomach. "Gawd, just thinking about marriage and kids is depressing."

Something in his eyes made her pause in her steps.

"Heh," he finally uttered, the usual smirk on his face, but it didn't carry the same arrogance it usually did. "I feel you."

She stopped, turning around. "Look. You should really go. This really isn't a good idea." She looked away from him, her eyes focused on a building far away. "I wasn't planning on heading home anyways."

"Where’re you gonna go?" he asked, his fists planted in his pockets, clenched tightly. It pleased her to know that he was at least affected by her as much as she was affected by him because it would be unfair otherwise.

She debated on lying, but she didn't think he'd leave her be if he had an inkling that she was being untruthful. Plus, if anything, he'd be the last person to judge her. He had done the exact same thing for years. "Clubbing. Drinking. Maybe bar hopping," she answered truthfully, "Then hopefully jumping into someone's bed."

He grimaced at her answer. "Teef's been worried 'bout you." As soon as those words came out, he winced, as if knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"She naturally worries about everyone," she murmured, turning around before walking towards her own destination.

He grabbed her wrist again. "You're spirallin’."

"Is that you talking or her talking?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. "Don't give me this lecture. This used to be  _ you." _

"This is why I know how you feel. I know how it ends," Reno muttered.

"In a marriage with someone you don't love?" she asked spitefully and she wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or him. "I'm heading down that path anyways, so it doesn't matter much to me."

"You're being childish."

She glowered at him and approached him, grabbing at the lapels of his suit angrily. "I am  _ barely _ an adult. I shouldn't have to think about marriage or kids or  _ running my own country,  _ but here I am. Nobody gives a  _ fuck _ about what I want, and if I'm gonna be stuck with that life anyways, I'm gonna do whatever I want until I'm shackled to the throne." And then, even with the fury running through her veins, all she wanted to do was pull him down forcefully and kiss him and make the world disappear.

She forced herself to let go of him, taking a step back, her breathing uneven from either her temper or being too close to him. "So just leave me alone, 'kay Turkey? I'm gonna drown anyways and there's nothing you can do to save me."

"Yuff…"

She had to look away, "Nothing can happen between us again. You can't seriously tell me you want  _ me  _ instead of Teef." Taking a deep breath, she said, "You've just got cold feet. It'll go away." She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"It's not cold feet," he muttered, but started walking towards her apartment again. "I'll walk you home."

She sighed, following behind. "You realize I'm gonna jump out the window as soon as I close the door on you, right?" The thought of escaping crossed her might briefly, but she was half sloshed and out of everyone she knew, Reno would be one of the few people she knew who would probably be able to keep up with her.

He didn't respond and she didn't think it really merited a response. She knew as soon as that front door closed and locked, she would crack open her window and escape, drowning herself in alcohol and whoever she would manage to entice. It had been a regular routine since she had been told she would be married soon and it felt like the only way she could have an ounce of control on her own life. She knew she was spiralling and she knew it wasn't healthy, but she had months of freedom left and if it killed her, then so be it.

The next twenty minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets and she kept her arms crossed in front of her, her fingers digging painfully into her own arms. There were times she wanted to lash out at him, but she knew he was only walking her home because Tifa had asked him to and while she wanted to fault him for it, she couldn’t.

She only wished they could walk faster so she would never have to see him again.

Her hands shook slightly as she placed her key into the lock and twisted, the loud click echoing through the empty hallway. She didn’t dare to look at him as she thanked him quickly, even though he was being a pain in the ass, and opened the door hurriedly before slipping in and closing the door.

Except Reno's arm blocked it from closing as he held it wide open.

“You need to go,” she whispered ruefully, a little angry, as she tried again to close it and only when he refused to budge did she finally look up. He was staring at her, his eyes intense and fierce and his mouth set in a grim line as she tried desperately not to be bothered by the flutters from her heart and the blooming warmth in her core.

His heated gaze travelled down her lithe frame and she couldn’t suppress the shiver of anticipation, of  _ want _ from forming in her chest. Advancing towards her, he eyed her almost predatorily and she couldn’t help but take a step back, her heart jumping to her throat. And then he closed the door behind him and locked it in one seamless movement and she took a few more steps back until her back almost touched the wall, desperate to create space between them.

“Reno, you need to go. We can’t…” she trailed off, her voice sounding weak even to herself.

She wondered briefly where the brash and self-confident Yuffie Kisaragi had gone.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll go.” His voice was husky and barely audible and Yuffie could hear the apparent yearning and desire in his voice. His hands were back in the safety of his pant pockets and she wondered how he could make her crave his caresses without even touching her this whole time. She couldn’t even blame her unsolicited wants on the alcohol this time because that walk had cleared her mind.

Her heart was pounding so fast she could barely breathe, her eyes taking in his scrawny figure taut with tension before closing her eyes, almost as if in pain. She knew he would see right through her lies. “I want you,” she admitted unwaveringly, her eyes still closed. “But we  _ can’t. _ Teef—”

Her eyes widened at the sudden clap of noise and she realized he had slammed both his hands flat against the wall next to her head, trapping her in. His lips nipped her neck just briefly and she whimpered from the touch until his mouth hovered just against her ear, his warm breath causing her to tremble. “It’s kinda too late now, Yuff. Everytime I’m with her, all I can think of is  _ you.”  _ When he spoke next, there was a hint of anger and it was then that she realized that he felt just as powerless as her. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you do to me?”

And when he drew back, his gaze on her was harsh, furious and vulnerable all at once and she couldn’t help the tears that formed because she wanted to fling that same question back to his face. Why couldn’t he forget what happened that night because Tifa was a million times better than she could ever be and it didn’t matter what happened anyways because  _ he shouldn’t be here _ . 

Instead, all she managed to do was let out a broken and hysterical half sob and laugh before she answered truthfully. “And all I can think of is  _ you. _ Gawd knows I’ve tried drowning myself in men, but all I can picture every time I’m fucking someone else is  _ you _ and your eyes and your lips and your fingers and I  _ hate _ it and I  _ hate you.” _

But she knew deep down she didn’t mean it because he had done to her what no other man had ever done. 

And she knew he knew it just as well.

He crushed his lips to hers persistently and she closed her eyes, sighing against his lips, surrendering herself to him. He knew exactly which spot to kiss and touch to evoke a sharp gasp, a breathless whimper or a hoarse moan and she gave in to him completely, the feeling of his touches overwhelming and she abandoned her sense of reason.

She told herself selfishly that she would allow this one more time.

His mouth moved down to her throat, teasing her sensitive skin with biting nips and rough kisses and her head fell back against the wall, her eyes dazed, her breathing erratic. And then, with his breath ragged, he looked smugly at her dark swollen mouth and her eyes half-lidded with unmistakable lust and desire.

She could feel her knees shake and she felt his hard body press flushed against hers, his thigh pushing her legs apart. He dipped his head to her neck again and trailed kisses down to her collarbone, sliding down the thin strap off her shoulder before he changed his mind and lifted her dress up, raising one of her long legs and hitching it around his hip instead. And then his fingers went past the thin cotton fabric of her underwear before burrowing itself into her and curling, earning a sharp moan and she couldn’t help but whimper his name faintly over and over as he brought her higher and higher until she reached the peak and plummeted. She cried out his name again before she gritted her teeth and stifled her own voice against his shoulder, her fingers digging into his back as she clung onto him.

Before she could collect her thoughts, he dropped his own pants, ripped off her holster and underwear and hoisted her up. Then he lifted the dress and pressed his body against hers, her back firmly against the wall, forcing both her legs to wrap around him. He buried himself inside her intensely and he pushed into her repeatedly, his grunts intermingling with her gasps and moans as she clawed at his shoulder and his hair until they came together once again.

They stayed together in that position for a few moments as he breathed into her neck, gulping hungrily for air and she could only close her eyes and press her cheeks against his, the urge to cry and scream overwhelming. She didn’t dare move and it was only when he pulled out that she untangled her legs from him and stood down shakily as she leaned against the wall.

“I…” she started but stopped, not really knowing what she could say, what she wanted to say It had been everything she had dreamed about the last six months but even so, she couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of guilt in her chest, drowning her. She had known he wasn’t hers to keep, and even though her heart lurched painfully in her chest at the thought, she knew she had to let him go. Her eyes filling slightly with involuntary tears, she attempted a thin, crooked smile. “You should probably go.”

He tilted her chin up to his and she didn’t resist as he caught her lips in a soft kiss. He stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze a little less certain, his smirk a little emptier than normal. 

“Let me stay tonight.”

And she knew it was inappropriate and so, so  _ wrong  _ but she also wasn’t strong enough to refuse.

She told herself her inevitable heartbreak would be the consequence of tonight, but even so, she couldn’t stop herself from pulling him down for a kiss.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. It’s been hard writing this. On one hand, I love them together and then on the other, I’m screaming at myself for even writing this because it’s so wrong. But the drama is so juicy...! Enjoy!
> 
> As usual, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!


	4. Bridal Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie cocked an eyebrow brashly, “Sorry Mr. Husband-to-be. Your future wife is actually next door with the rest of the bridesmaids.”
> 
> “I wasn’t lookin’ for Teef,” Reno grunted, his hand running through his hair in frustration.

She stared at her own figure in the mirror, admiring the way the wine red dress complemented her long dark tresses and equally dark eyes before her eyes landed grudgingly on the large, gaudy diamond ring that might as well have been a metal collar and chain. Her heart had been beating a mile a minute since she had woken up in the morning because she knew it was inevitable that she would see  _ him  _ today. She had done all she could to hide from him, not even attending any AVALANCHE get-togethers by using Wutai duties as excuses and she could feel her lack of attendance was straining her relationships with not only Tifa, but also with the rest of her friends.

It had been four months since they had last seen each other in the confines of her apartment. They had barely slept at all that night as he worshipped her body, touching and tasting every inch of skin before collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs in exhaustion. By the time she woke up, she was alone. She hadn’t been able to get rid of the smell of him off her bed for weeks, had spent weeks refusing to wash the sheets, clinging to it like a lovesick teenager. Part of her had hoped, wished, waited for him to show up to her door, but in the weeks that followed, the only person who had rang had been Takahiro and she had hesitantly welcomed him into her sanctuary and into her bed. And while Takahiro was a generous lover, he wasn’t  _ him. _

Her heart lurched every time she thought of  _ him _ , but then she would only need to gaze at her engagement ring to remind herself that she would be married in four months. That it didn’t matter what she wanted because by then, even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to leave the marriage that would become her prison. She only had three more months to survive in Edge and after that, she would be done; no more WRO missions, no more freedom...no more redheaded men with blazing green eyes.

She was in the small bridal room that the hotel room had provided, but Tifa had never intended to use it, having preferred to ready herself with the bridesmaids. So while Tifa was next door getting ready with Elena and Shera, Yuffie had asked to borrow the bridal room, her excuse being a phone call to her father, when all she needed was a quiet space to settle her own thoughts and  _ hide _ from all her problems and maybe have a good cry.

She could hear the women’s laughter from the room next door and not for the first time, she had felt that her relationship with them had drifted significantly in the last few months. Keeping a secret and staying as far away from them tended to have that effect on friendship, she thought resentfully to herself. She knew that if Tifa was making the choice now, she wouldn’t have picked her as a maid of honour, now that they had veered so far apart in the last little while.

Tifa should have never picked her anyways. She slept with her fiancé. What kind of maid of honour did that to the bride?

Before her thoughts could continue, the locked door to her room opened noisily and Reno stepped through, shutting the door behind him before re-locking it.

She cocked an eyebrow brashly. “Sorry Mr. Husband-to-be. Bridal room is actually being used by the Lady of Wutai right now. Your future wife is actually next door with the rest of the bridesmaids.” She was glad she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

“I wasn’t lookin’ for Teef,” he grunted, his hand running through his hair in frustration and she noted how differently he looked without his goggles on top his forehead.

Yuffie had to look away briefly because he was so handsome with his sleek hair and in his freshly-pressed tuxedo. She suddenly had the urge to cry as reality set in that she could never have him no matter what she wanted because he was getting  _ married _ and she was  _ engaged.  _

“Reno,” she said as she swallowed thickly, cursing herself as she felt her eyes filling up with tears. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s your wedding day.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, his eyes roaming over her figure, his mouth opened slightly. “Yuff… You look…” he paused before crossing the room to press his lips against hers roughly and she didn’t stop him. Couldn't stop him.  _ Didn't want  _ to stop him. She knew it was the last time she could ever do this and there wasn't even any alcohol around her to take the blame this time. As he threaded his hands through her fingers, he pulled away in surprise and held up her hand wearing the ring. “...Since when?” he asked, his voice indecipherable.

“A month ago,” she responded bitterly with a hint of mourning. “I get married in four months.”

“Fuck,” he repeated as he paced the room.

She allowed him a couple of minutes to himself as she took the time to just study him, drinking in the sight of him, the sound of laughter from the bride and her friends next door chiming in occasionally. “Reno,” she reminded him in a chiding tone, “You're getting married  _ today.” _

“I know,” he practically growled, his pacing growing frantic as his eyes glanced over to the thin wall separating him from his future wife. “Fuck me. Fuck this. I’m not ready.”

Yuffie couldn’t stop the snort of quiet laughter from escaping. “Hear, hear!”

He didn’t warn her before he kissed her again as he picked her up and threw her on the couch, lifting up her dress and pulling her black lace underwear off one leg. She was too tired to fight him as she watched him take off his pants through her long false eyelashes and throw it onto the other couch before he hoisted both her legs above his shoulders and drove into her. She moaned inaudibly and her eyes fluttered closed at the sudden intrusion and she had to remind herself to stay quiet because they were right  _ next door. _

It was a constant reminder that  _ they should not be doing this. _

Nonetheless, as she weaved her fingers into his silky hair, she became saddened at the thought that this would be the last time she would get to touch his hair, taste his lips and breathe in the scent of his smoke on him.

She heard his unsteady breathing in her ear as his cheeks scraped against hers repeatedly and she closed her eyes, trying to memorize the feel of him, the smell of him, the sound of him. And as suddenly as he entered, it changed, his thrusts growing agonizingly slower, deeper and she clung to him, arching into him. All she could hear was the sound of their loud, uneven panting in the still room. And then he sped up, his rhythm frantic, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises until he lost control and she spun out of control with him.

His forehead rested against hers tenderly as he looked at her and it was only when he wiped her tears away that she realized she had been crying. “Just say the word, Yuff,” he said, his voice hoarse and soft at the same time and she knew this was a side of Reno she had never seen before. Her knees were still hooked over his shoulders, her underwear dangling loosely from one of her ankles.

She blinked tiredly at him, wishing they could stay like this forever. “What word?” she asked, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth.

He grazed his lips against hers. “Tell me you’ll give up Wutai and I’ll come with you. Anywhere. I’ll make us disappear.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “W-what?” She tried to sit up and only then did Reno pull out and away from her, “What about Tifa, Reno? You can’t just  _ leave _ her on her wedding day.”

He stood up from the couch and pulled up his boxers and pants and made sure to tuck in his shirt before he looked at her with a clenched jaw. “Fuck, Yuffie. You know just as well as I do that it’s a mistake. I shouldn’t be fuckin’ anyone else on my wedding day, but here I am.”

The sudden image of  _ him _ and  _ her _ together on their wedding night caused her heart to stutter—she pushed the thought away quickly. Instead, she sat up and fixed her underwear with a grimace before looking up at him. “She loves you.”

“I don’t love her,” he gritted out, “Fuck.” He paced again, almost like a caged animal. “I just…”

“Reno,” Yuffie sighed, her hand reaching out to touch his. “You can’t  _ possibly _ want to be with me instead of her. She’s  _ Tifa. _ She’s  _ perfect. _ And I’m a shitload of a messed up baggage.” She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again and again before his forehead rested against hers and words she had never thought in a million years she would ever want to say to  _ him _ wanted to escape her lips.

_ I love you. _

“Yuff…” 

She remembered the first time he had called her that without meaning it as an insult and how much it had unravelled something in her. 

She knew now that she would have given up Wutai for him in a heartbeat if he wasn’t about to marry her best friend in less than an hour. But she also knew that it was too late for him, for her, for either of them. She couldn’t hurt Tifa that way because she had already done the unthinkable to her. And she had her obligations to Wutai and she couldn’t leave Takahiro, no matter how much she had wanted to.

“Just watch,” she grinned forcedly at him, “You’ve just got cold feet.” The words sounded empty and hollow even to her own ears as she tried to convince him. “You’ll be fine once it’s all done and over with.”

His green eyes gleamed at her with an unusually serious look on his face and she felt her heart flutter and her breath catch. “Come with me, Yuff.”

She shook her head, more tempted by this offer than she had been by all the materia she had ever come across. But even so, she knew it was a rash and impulsive proposal from him, one that manifested mainly from his own fears. 

“I can’t, Reno.  _ You _ can’t. It’s—”

He didn’t even look back as he slammed the door shut on the way out and all she could hear was the sound of her heart breaking.

Mutely, she fixed her hair, makeup and dress before walking out to join the bride and bridesmaids next door.

She had a smile on her face the rest of the night as she watched them get married, making sure not to look at him for too long. They looked happy and she knew he was just as good an actor as she was.

She took guilty pleasure in knowing that his tuxedo jacket was rumpled because of her.

As the night wore on, her hyperactive ninja mask cracked bit by bit and she knew that it was time to go. She gave the newly wedded couple one last glance, a smile on her face, unexpectedly catching the groom’s gaze and she shot him an impish grin while he returned a snarky smirk.

And then she went home, stripped herself down and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you looking for me?”
> 
> “Maybe,” Reno responded disinterestedly.
> 
> "You're pretty far from home," Yuffie commented wryly.

Two months and a positive pregnancy stick later, Yuffie began to plan her own vanishing act thanks to  _ his  _ suggestion because she would have never thought about it otherwise. Afterall, she was the Head of Espionage and Intelligence at the WRO and she knew exactly what type of evidence needed to be left behind and how to stage a crime scene. Yuffie made herself a fake ID and siphoned money out into a separate bank account discreetly, just enough to get her through the first year.

When an assassination attempt happened the following time, it was the perfect opportunity to set up her own disappearance and she made sure to lead them straight to her apartment before killing them. She left enough of her own fresh blood at the crime scene to make it believable, drenching the window ledge as if she had been taken away. She said goodbye to her beloved weapon that she had carried with her for years, knowing that she would never again be able to carry a similar weapon because it was too easily recognizable and she left all her materia in a trunk in the closet, hoping that her friends would find it.

Healing herself with a potion and feeling weak from the blood loss, she changed into clothes that looked nothing like what Yuffie Kisaragi would wear and set fire to her apartment, making sure it burned before vaulting off the side of the five story building, bringing only her new ID, her new bank card and a small arsenal of her weapons. She would call anonymously to report the fire in a few minutes.

Had she known she was going to give up Wutai anyways, she would have agreed to his demands that night two months ago and dragged the Turk down with her… But the last time she had talked with Tifa, she had seemed genuinely happy and she wondered briefly if she had been right.

Maybe it really _ was _ just cold feet.

* * *

The next time she saw him was almost six years later.

She wondered briefly where time had gone and how he had been the one to find him when no one else had—it wasn’t like they were looking. Yuffie Kisaragi was dead—she made sure of it. She had seen the news report, had read the news articles.

Nobody she knew ever came all the way up North except for Cloud, but it was easy enough to hide from him because he was usually trapped within the confines of his own mind. So when  _ he _ showed up on a weekday in the middle of the afternoon and saw her—a small hint of surprise and a flash of recognition on his face before sitting directly in front of her—she was intrigued. But she pretended not to know him anyways because she wasn’t sure if he  _ knew _ or because despite her long, wavy ponytail, jeans and cardigan, she still looked vaguely like the late Princess of Wutai.

“How can I help you?” she chirped brightly as she wiped a glass dry, the corner of her eyes studying his deliberately messy red hair, wrinkled navy suit and bright green eyes and she felt the familiar tug at her heartstrings.

His eyes studied her figure and it brought back all the memories she had tried to push away. “I know it’s you.”

The bar was nearly empty and there was barely anyone around to eavesdrop. “Hm,” she tittered slightly. “You don’t seem surprised that I’m not…” she trailed off thoughtfully, the corners of her eyes crinkling in mirth before she continued, “Dead?”

“I’m a Turk,” he scoffed. “Not an idiot. Evidence was too well planted and too clean. What I could never figure out was  _ why.” _

With a small smile on her face, she asked, “Were you looking for me?”

“Maybe,” he responded disinterestedly.

"You're pretty far from home," Yuffie commented wryly.

"Came for a job."

"Of course you did." She suddenly remembered the way they had left each other over six years ago and couldn’t stop the small rueful smile from forming on her lips. “Nobody ever comes to Icicle Village for no reason,” she admitted, “I’ve been here the last six years.”

“Why?” he asked, his voice harsh and slightly raspier than normal.

“Why what?” she responded, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

“Why'd you lie to me? You told me you wouldn’t give up on Wutai and two months later, I get called up by Tuesti to your apartment at two in the fuckin' mornin' because it’s practically burnt to the fuckin' ground and there’s blood and dead bodies  _ everywhere.” _ He had kept his voice low and detached, but she heard the underlying tone of anger and bitterness and she noticed with mild amusement that he still ran his hands through his hair when he was frustrated.

She poured a cup of whiskey and slid it across the bar to him as she leaned her elbows on the counter, her fists supporting the weight of her head. Staring into his eyes, she hoped that they conveyed the truth to him. “I never lied to you, Reno,” she paused slightly, the corners of her eyes scrunching up as she thought of the best way to respond. “I didn’t have the right reason to leave at the time. How did everyone…” A deep breath. “Take it?” That had been the one thing that she had worried about, but had no way of knowing unless she had an ally and at the time, it had been too risky to have one.

“Nobody takes it well when a young woman who’s about to get married gets murdered by assassins, let alone a  _ princess, _ ” he snorted into his cup of whiskey and took a sip before placing it down, his eyes boring into hers. “Also, could you stop bein’ so fuckin’ cryptic and tell me what the fuck is goin' on? I’ve waited six years to hear this.”

“Tifa?” she asked, glancing at his ringless finger, because whether they were together depended on the amount of information she was willing to share. 

“Divorced,” he grunted coolly.

“I’m sorry,” she said regretfully.

“I’m not,” he gritted out, “It was a mistake and we both fuckin’ knew it.”

She swallowed, her eyes watering slightly because she really had been her best friend at one point in life and she had allowed a man to come between them. “H-How is she?”

“She never found out ‘bout us, if that’s what you were wonderin’,” he said with a bitter sneer on his face. “She’s with Rude now. They’re happy.”

“Gawd,” she gasped, trying to hold down her peals of giggles. “That’s so...complicated.”

He scowled at her, “You’re tellin’ me. It’s so fuckin’ awkward.”

She glanced at the clock briefly before looking back at him thoughtfully, a little doubtful. “Look, Reno. I’ve gotta finish up my shift. But if you still want to talk after…” she trailed off, sighing slightly as her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, what she wanted to say. Deciding to take the dive because things were  _ different _ now _ , _ she grabbed a pen and a notepad before scribbling her address and handing it to him wordlessly.

He grabbed her wrist gently before threading his fingers through hers. “I haven’t stopped thinkin’ ‘bout you for six years, Yuff. I need to know if there’s someone else.” His voice and his stare still brought her knees shaking all these years later and she couldn’t help but remember the wine-red dress, wrinkled tuxedo jacket and black laced underwear.

“There isn’t anyone else,” she said truthfully because she was tired of running from him and from memories of them. “But it’s complicated,” she added before pulling her hands away from him and took out her wallet from her back pocket. Her hands trembled slightly before she took a deep breath and opened it up and slid the picture out of her wallet, placing it on the counter in front of him. “He’ll always be my priority, Reno, so I won’t take it personally if you don’t show up.”

His curious eyes studied the picture of Yuffie and a dark haired child, his eyes wandering to the child’s grinning thin lips, long dark hair tied in a low ponytail and finally his hazel-green eyes and his breath caught, a lump forming in his throat as he stared down in sudden disbelief.

Yuffie’s thumb caressed the back of his hand briefly, “His name is Axel,” she murmured quietly, “If you’re still interested, you can come for dinner at six. Keep the picture.”

She walked away to serve other customers and when she looked back five minutes later, his cup of whiskey had been drained, a small wad of gil left on the counter and the photo of her son missing. She felt her heart breaking all over again, but she threw on a happy smile regardless, glad to close that particular chapter of her life.

At least it hurt a lot less this time.

So when the doorbell rang exactly at six that evening and both her and Axel had ground beef and tomato sauce in their hair, they had gone to check the door, curious. She hadn’t told Axel about their possible guest as she wasn’t sure he was going to show up anyways, but she felt a small flash of hope at the sound of the bell.

When she opened the door and a large bouquet of white roses greeted her, she could only blink in confusion and stutter out a thanks. “Axel, this is Reno. You’ve gotta say hi,” she introduced after a few moments of surprise and took the bouquet in her arms. “Reno, this is Axel.”

What was more astonishing was that Reno lowered himself into a crouch and looked at Axel straight in the face and handed him a wrapped toy. “Hey bud.”

“Hi.” Axel took the toy in his hands, a little gingerly as he studied the stranger, glancing towards the red hair and finally setting his gaze on his eyes. “Mom says I got your eyes.”

Reno’s eyes widened slightly in surprise before a warm grin took over and he ruffled the child’s hair fondly. “You sure do, kid.”

When the food had been eaten and the dishes cleared, they had sat down on the couch to watch a movie and it warmed her heart to see how similar the two of them were, and she knew that even if all Reno wanted to do was to be part of Axel’s life, she would be happy with that. She wouldn’t possibly be able to separate the two of them now.

Reno had surprisingly joined them for their nightly routine of teeth brushing, book reading, song singing. When she kissed Axel good night in bed and Reno was leaning against the doorframe, watching, Axel spoke up, “Will you visit again, Reno?”

The Turk almost stumbled over in shock before composing himself. “If your mom says it’s okay.”

“Mommy?” Axel asked, a yawn escaping his lips.

Yuffie kissed his forehead tenderly. “Night. Reno and I will talk about it, ‘kay?”

The door to his room had barely clicked shut when he pushed her against the wall, firmly, quietly, an angry glint in his eyes. “I should kill you for not telling me.”

She couldn’t stop herself from trembling, not from fear, but her body was reacting from the way he pressed against her firmly and the gleam in his eyes told her he was enjoying what little reaction her body was giving. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she looked pointedly at Axel’s bedroom door.

He took a step back and allowed her space to maneuver around him, following her figure into the kitchen. He watched her as she busied herself by grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two cups, settling down on a stool far away from him. Her fingers were shaking barely noticeably when she poured the whiskey and instead of sitting down, he stood right next to her, forcing her to tilt her chin up to look into his gaze.

She looked at him and she watched as his eyes trail the faint lines on her face that hadn’t been there years ago. The last few years had been hard on her as a single mother, especially in a small traditional town like Icicle Village. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally asked, his voice low. “I would’ve dropped everythin’ for you.”

“You didn’t want a kid, Reno,” she said honestly, “You felt trapped  _ because _ Teef wanted one.”

“You shoulda given me the choice,” he said gruffly, a small hint of anger still in his tone.

She turned her chin away and looked at her whiskey glass before taking a gulp. “Reno… We’ve been together three times. We weren’t even...in a relationship.” Her mouth twisted in a grimace as her hands covered her face—a breath escaped her unevenly—her chest ached. “I was the sidepiece, Reno.” A small bitter, broken snicker escaped her lips. “And everything is so _ fucked up.” _

“Yuffie,” he said, and at the sound of his voice calling her name, she looked back up at him, a broken expression on her face. “I want you,” he admitted, almost resentfully. “Thought I wanted you cause you weren’t Teef. But I slept with a shitload of women as soon as the divorce was finalized only to prove myself wrong."

She giggled a bit, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Of course you did.”

And then he dipped his head and kissed her lips for the first time in six years and she breathed raggedly against his lips before her hands threaded itself into his familiar hair. Easily, he lifted her entire body up as she wrapped her long legs tightly around him.

“Bedroom,” he muttered huskily as he clutched at her rear, and she pointed him towards a closed door. When they entered the room, he closed the door shut behind them, locking it just in case and threw her onto the bed, taking the time to admire her lithe figure in her small boyshorts and snug t-shirt.

She laughed quietly, studying his lanky form in his navy suit before bouncing off the bed and feeling for the first time that they had all the time in the world. Pulling his head down towards hers, she trailed small pecks against his neck, reaching up to take off his goggles before her nimble fingers began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt.

He shrugged off his dress shirt and jacket together, before he pulled down her shorts and panties and yanked off her shirt and unhooked her bra, gazing at her naked form, his mouth a little dry.

Her arms covered herself shyly and Reno raised his eyebrow in question because the Yuffie he knew had always been outrageously confident about her own body. Her smile was a little lopsided when she explained herself, “Childbearing isn't exactly glorious.”

He moved her arms away, for the first time noticing the stretch marks on her stomach and sides and he crouched down to kiss them, looking up into her eyes. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Yuff.”

She blushed before pulling him up to his full height, her fingers unbuckling his belt buckle. “And you’re not naked yet.” He eased himself out of his pants and boxers and kicked off his socks before lifting up her petite frame and throwing her on top of the bed for a second time, earning her girlish giggles again.

He climbed onto the bed, a predatory look in his eyes as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. She looked at him breathlessly, her heart thudding loudly in her ears as she looked at the way his eyes trailed down her body. And then he drew his head down to nip at her ear, earning a low moan, before trailing hard kisses down her neck, his free hand caressing her thighs and pushing them apart.

She whispered his name repeatedly as he slipped his fingers inside of her, twisting, stroking, curling while his mouth was biting, suckling and tugging until her vision faded to black and she was both cursing and moaning his name at the same time.

Reno laughed as he released her hands, crushing his lips firmly against hers until they were swollen and red. She looked up at him, eyes bleary and half-lidded as he pulled on a condom and moved between her legs, pulling her legs above his shoulders before he buried himself into her, gritting his teeth at the tightness as she whimpered.

“It’s been a while,” she confessed breathily, her hands tangled up in his hair as his head rested against her neck.

He moved against her leisurely, drawing out almost completely before pushing back into her. “How long?” he grunted, curious, as he kissed her neck and his teeth pulled at her earlobes.

Using the strength she rarely had to use anymore, she gave him an impish grin before flipping him on the bed and his eyes widened imperceptibly, a little startled. She sank into him deeply, her eyes closing momentarily in pleasure before she leaned forward and paused, lips barely touching, their breaths intermingled. And then she brushed her lips against his, her lips moving down to his chiseled jaw before going back up to his ear. 

"Six years ago in the bridal room of a five-star hotel."

In the afterglow as they laid in bed, their limbs intertwined, their fingers threaded together, Yuffie couldn't help but giggle slightly, her breath still uneven, her body aching. "Well, this is new," she grinned up at him.

He kissed the top of her head as he tightened his hold on her hand as he spoke, his voice gentle but firm. "I wanna be part of Axel's life."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she confessed before adding, "He likes you."

"How'd it happen? I thought…"

She closed her eyes, snuggling up to his side. "When Takahiro proposed, I went off the pill so that I could do my wifely duties once we got married. It just so happened that you showed up unexpectedly."

"Shit. I'm—"

"Don't be," she murmured, cutting him off. "You gave me a reason to leave. I mean, I really hated being pregnant and the first two years as a single mom really fricken sucked…"

"The offer still stands," Reno said, his voice gentle as he sat up, dragging her up with him, his arms curled around her protectively.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily as she peered up at him. "What offer?"

He kissed the side of her head gently. "I’ll make us disappear. You won’t even have to hide all the way up north. We can go to Junon, Costa Del Sol—hell, even Kalm or Edge. There’s enough people that we can fly under the radar. I’ll even cut my fuckin’ hair, stop dyein’ it and get rid of the damned suit."

Her head snapped back at him as she met his gaze and drank in the unflinching honesty in his eyes—her jaw dropping open in surprise. "You'll quit?"

Reno laughed gruffly and she found that she could really get used to the sound of his laughter. "How else am I gonna disappear? I didn't plan to visit you every other weekend like some dirty secret." He cupped her face and she found that she couldn't get enough of his kisses. "Just say the word, Yuff," he murmured against her lips.

She couldn't help the small smile that spread on her lips—her heart thundering in her chest, a comforting warmth welling up inside her. "'Kay. But only if you promise to keep your hair," she said as she reached her hands up to touch his messy red strands. "I was totally getting tired of the damn snow anyways."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder to write, as it was my first time writing a little more lemony stuff? Eeeh… I had a really hard time and I kept giggling, but I’ve been told it gets easier, so we’ll see when I decide to venture into the world of lemons again.
> 
> There is a short sequel to follow up. :) Doesn’t quite feel right, leaving them separated and away from everyone they know, especially cause they’re such a tightly-knit group.
> 
> As usual, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!


End file.
